Loathing
by Jasminehoran
Summary: When a beautiful blonde of royal blood shows up unexpectedly at the palace, how will Jasmine react? This girl is all over the King of Deltora, leaving poor Jasmine slightly envious (*cough *cough incredibly jealous). Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They are property of the one and only EMILY RODAA!

**Loathing**

**Chapter 1- the unwanted guest**

Her golden hair fell in neat curls just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue and her skin was tanned to perfection. She sat straight-backed, like she was of royal blood. Fit to marry a king, some may say. Surely there were plenty of young women who would kill for her utterly gorgeous looks, and plenty of young men who would kill for her hand in marriage. Whoever she was, Jasmine made it quite clear she did not care. Wherever she was from, Jasmine made it quite clear she should go back there. She shot the blonde one of her disapproving looks. Who was this girl? What was she doing in the palace?

"Oh Jasmine, there you are!" Lief called out as he entered the room. "I'd like you to meet Tiarna. She's visiting from another kingdom. Tiarna, this is Jasmine."

"I have heard so much about you Jasmine. Lief talks about you endlessly. I have been looking forward to meeting you," Tiarna said, extending her hand to Jasmine, who shook it very unenthusiastically. Just how much time had this ditzy blonde spent talking to Lief? And _talking about her endlessly; _did this mean what Jasmine had been hoping for in silence for so long? That night, while Tiarna was taking a bath, Jasmine took the opportunity to approach Lief about the situation.

"Why is she here?" she asked him furiously. Lief just shrugged.

"I don't know. Her kingdom is under attack by some invading force. She has been evacuated and is staying here for a while. You don't have a problem with that, do you Jasmine?" Jasmine noticed how Lief seemed to smile cheekily as he said these last few words. He knew she had a problem with Tiarna. What was Jasmine supposed to say? _No Lief, it's not a problem. I simply love it when some random blonde shows up and you pay her more attention than you ever pay me. I may not be of royal blood, but does that make me unworthy of your love? If I recall correctly, we have been through an awful lot together. This King of Deltora thing is getting to your head, your majesty. Why can't you see it? How is this all stopping you from falling in love with me?_

Just then, Ranesh came rushing into the room, an important looking document in his hand. He appeared worried about something. There was a sense of urgency slowing filling the room.

"Excuse me, your majesty, we have a slight problem that must be addressed at once. I need to speak with you urgently!"

**This is all I have written so far. If I get a decent amount of readers/reviewers I'll write more. I am open to suggestions as the plot isn't 100% planned. If I use one of your ideas I will mention your name in the authors note! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Lettter from D'Or

**Disclaimer- Slight correction from last time, I don't own Lief, Jasmine, etc. But I DO own Tiarna (she's actually based on my real life enemy….but you didn't need to know that. And for privacy reasons, no I will not reveal the name of that person). Anyway….enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Letter from D'Or**

Tension was building in the room as Jasmine, Lief and Tiarna stood anxiously awaiting the news Ranesh seemed desperate to share.

"A letter, your majesty, from D'Or," Ranesh said, handing the letter to King Lief, who read it aloud.

_Dear King of Deltora,_

_A mysterious tribe has invaded our city. They seem to want no trouble, but their leader requests to speak with you as soon as possible. We would be both relieved and overwhelmed with joy if you could make the journey to visit, and see what these invaders desire. We know very well of your bravery and adventurous spirit, but plead with you that you do not travel alone. Take care!_

_The people of D'Or_

"Oh my!" gasped Tiarna, her voice sounding dreadfully melodramatic, like that of a damsel in distress, "Perhaps they are somehow linked to the problems in my kingdom!" Ignoring the chatter of his friends, Lief scanned his eyes over the letter repeatedly, slowly piecing together a plan in his mind. Of course he would not travel alone. He had Barda and Jasmine, his partners in crime. How excited he was to have another chance to go on an adventure with them in his company.

"Well, I guess we're going to D'Or then, right Lief?" Jasmine's confident voice interrupted his thoughts. She seemed eager to go, most likely desperate to be away from Tiarna.

"Yes, of course Jasmine. Once I inform Barda and we pack what we need for the journey…."

"Ooooh, Lief I want to come! Can I come please?" Tiarna begged like a child. Lief knew that her presence would only cause trouble, and he did not want to be held responsible if she became injured…or worse. He caught a glimpse of Jasmine rolling her eyes, expressing her thoughts on the idea. Clearly she did not want Tiarna to be any part of the quest.

"Sorry Tiarna, we do not know how dangerous the quest will be, or how opposed these tribal men are. I would not want to put you in danger," he tried to reason with her, but Tiarna would not give in easy. Her desire for Lief was too strong to let his fear for her safety get in the way. Despite his begging for her to reconsider, in the end, Lief was forced into agreement.

"Alright! Alright! It is settled then. We set off first thing in the morning."

**Managed to complete chapter 2...yay! Special thanks to my reviewers. I want to make a special comment about Akronite. She has a really amazing DQ fanfic that deserves way more reviewers so please check it out. Trust me you'll love it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Let the adventure begin!

**Chapter 3- Let the adventure begin**

The sun had barely risen when a terrified shriek echoed through the halls of the palace. Woken by the horrendous sound, Jasmine tried desperately to block it out. She knew all too well who was causing such a riot, Tiarna. Jasmine lay in bed, hoping a wolf would somehow sneak into the palace and rip out the shrieking girls vocal chords and put an end to the torturous sound. In the end, it was all too much and Jasmine, very unwillingly, hopped out of bed and made her way slowly down the hall to Tiarna's bedroom. Tiarna stood outside the door, shaking with fright.

"You have got to help me Jasmine! There is a ferocious little beastly rodent in my room! It tried to attack me!" she exclaimed. Jasmine rolled her eyes in annoyance and threw open the bedroom door. Just as she had suspected, there was Fili hiding in the corner, obviously frightened by the loud noise Tiarna had caused. She scooped him up in her hands and walked out of the room to show Tiarna, who reacted in disgust.

"Eeww! Get it out of here! Kill it, if you must!"

"One, it has a name, Fili. And two, I would never kill little friend! If you ever threaten to kill a living creature like that again, so help me Tiarna I will….." Before she could finish her threat, Lief came over to see what all the fuss was about. Jasmine could tell this was going to be one painful journey.

"Are you jealous Jasmine?"

"What?!" Jasmine obviously had not been fully paying attention to the conversation she was having with Barda.

"Are you jealous of Tiarna?" he asked her again. This time she was fully alert.

"No, I am not jealous of her. I am simply holding back the urge push her off the edge of a cliff. Then again, that would be animal cruelty. But that's not the point! The point is that she is a self-centred annoying useless flirt!" she exclaimed, then suddenly went silent realising Tiarna and Lief, who were a few metres behind, may be able to hear her.

Every few minutes, Tiarna would let out a complaint or ask how much further they had to journey. She chatted away endlessly to Lief about her life. Whenever he managed to get a word in edgewise, she would gaze at him, eyelids fluttering, hanging on to every word he said. Finally, she had a question for Jasmine.

"So, what was it like to be homeless?"

"I was not homeless! I lived in the forest of silence. That was my home!" she replied, a little offended.

"Well, it sounds extremely uncivilised. How did you live with all those pesky animals and poisonous plants and ferocious beasts?" Jasmine was growing more and more annoyed with every sound that came out of the blonde's mouth. _One more stupid comment blondie and that's it,_ she thought to herself, _I'm going to give you over to these tribal invaders as a human sacrifice! _

**Wow! I managed to get myself into a writing mood and wrote/edited this in one afternoon. My sister is out so I've had some peace and quiet. I am open to any ideas you guys have for the upcoming chapters. I may upload more very soon since its the weekend. I find it easy to write then but during the week I far too busy with school! So, how are you guys liking (or should I say hating) Tiarna? Hope you are all enjoying!**

**Lots of love,**

**Jasminehoran! :D**


	4. Feelings and thoughts

**Chapter 4- Feelings and thoughts**

"Eeww! This is foul! I refuse to eat it!" Tiarna complained after taking a mouthful of the food she'd been served.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it," Jasmine told her, losing patience.

"But…I'll die of starvation!"

"We can only hope," Jasmine mumbled under her breath. Lief shot her a disapproving look; he'd obviously heard what she said. The whole situation was out of control. Tiarna was turning out to be a bigger burden than Neridah had ever been, yet Lief continued to show her nothing but kindness. He seemed to enjoy the attention she gave him. Every time Jasmine saw him smile at Tiarna, she felt the black hole of jealousy inside her heart gradually expand. She was scared that if it grew large enough, she would no longer feel any emotion. Or that these feelings of darkness would force her to do something stupid and irreversible. Little did Jasmine know that Tiarna was thinking the very same thing.

After spending the night in what Tiarna referred to as "undesirable conditions", the four companions set off again as early as they could manage. They had not travelled nearly as far as Lief had wanted to the previous day. There was a sense of urgency, as king, to get to D'Or fast and hopefully be of help to them. Jasmine on the other hand, just wanted the dreadful trip to be over. Though she was thoroughly enjoying the chance to be outdoors, Tiarna was ruining it by tearing her friendship with Lief apart. Jasmine had barely spoken to him the whole trip. It was as if Lief's little interest in her was making her give up on what she had been trying to get for so long. Barda, who was trying his best to stay out of the teenage love triangle, could clearly see that things between Jasmine and Lief were falling apart.

_Someday, _he thought, _in the end, everything will be the way it should be. With Lief and Jasmine both ruling Deltora together._

oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Lady Sharn, a letter has arrived from D'Or. A response to the one we sent letting them know the king was on his way," Ranesh informed Sharn. He had not yet opened the letter and had spent the last five minutes frantically searching the palace for Sharn, only to find her in the meeting room with Doom.

"Let us see Ranesh."

_Dear Residents of the palace of Del,_

_Thank you for the kind offer but there must be some mistake. All is at peace here in D'Or. Inform King Lief that there is no need to journey here, but we thank him for his willingness to help. _

_Citizens of D'Or_

Doom, Sharn and Ranesh looked at the letter, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"I do not understand," said Doom, "What does this all mean?"

**Probably not the most interesting chapter. It's kinda just to connect the previous chapter and the next one together! I promise chapter 5 will be better than this! Thank you to readers/reviewers/favourites! It all means soooo much to me! :D :D :D :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews=more chapters sooner!**


	5. Drowning

**Chapter 5- Drowning **

It wasn't long before Lief, Jasmine, Barda and Tiarna arrived at a river. Connecting one riverbank to the other was a narrow wooden bridge, one without rails. It appeared sturdy and in good condition, meaning they could cross safely. Jasmine had spent the whole day walking in a daze. Her feelings of jealousy, sadness, heartbreak and reject were slowly suffocating her.

_It just isn't fair! After year feeling unloved and alone, I thought I'd found someone, someone who made me feel special. Why did he have to be the King of Deltora? Talk about out of my league! But why?! Does the world hate me or something?!_

Her thoughts of despair were sharply disturbed as she felt a pair of hands connect forcefully with her back, pushing her clean of the bridge and into the deep river below. Panicking, she gasped, her throat and nose burning as she inhaled the cold water. Helpless she tried to resurface, but was losing her energy rapidly. Jasmine was in far too much shock to think clearly; all she could do was pray that someone would rescue her. _It's times like this I wish I'd learnt to swim, _she thought, choking as the water continued to force its way into her aching lungs. Clutching at her chest in agony, she tried to reach her hand above the water, but her energy had completely drained. Jasmine felt her body go numb as the water surrounding her gradually darkened. The last thing she felt was somebody's strong arms around her waist. _Lief, _was the last thought that flowed into her mind before she completely lost consciousness.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Without even processing a thought, Lief jumped straight into the river. He swam over to Jasmine, who was slowly sinking under the murky water. Once she was within his grasp, he grabbed her and immediately pulled her up, so her head was above the water. Shaking with fear, Lief dragged her limp, motionless body out of the river and lay her on the bank. Her usually brown skin had turned a deathly greyish white, and her lips were blue, slowly turning purple. Frantically, Lief felt for her pulse and signs of breathing. Nothing. They were gone.

_Please Jasmine! You can't be dead! You can't! _he thought. Just as he'd gently tilted her head back and pinched her nostrils closed, Jasmine let out a weak, choke-like cough. Water flowed profusely from her open mouth. Jasmine spent the next half hour in a violent coughing fit, sobbing and shivering. Lief put his arms around her, in an attempt to warm and comfort his friend. The feeling of her cold, shaking body against his frightened him. He never wanted to lose her like that again.

Unfortunately, both Lief and Barda were too busy comforting Jasmine to notice Tiarna, just a few metres away, watching like a hawk. Her eyes sparkled with envy.

"Well played Lady Jasmine," she whispered, her voice dripping with jealousy, "Well played."

**Well, what do you think? :D I haven't written chapter 6 yet so I am open to suggestions and requests. Thank you to my reviewers/favourites so far...**

**Akronite- My amazing PM buddy and author of awesome DQ fic The Diamond, Symbol of Love! Thank you for reviewing multiple times! :D**

**ExplodingThunderstorm2099- I hope your still loving the story! :D**

**me- don't know who you are but you're my first guest review so thank you very much!**

**PinkAces- Thank you for the favourite! PLEASE REVIEW! It will make my day!**

**Dragon the Antihero- Thank you for the favourite! I checked out your profile (no I am not a stalker) and I think I PMed you (I think) PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you think!**

**If any of you are Three Doors Trilogy fans, I have written 2 Three Doors Trilogy fics that don't get many readers/reviewers (they are posted under miscellaneous as there is no archive for 3 doors). So, yeah, check them out if you are interested! **

**Thanks again! I'll update as soon as I can! :D :D :D**

**Lots of love,**

**Jasminehoran**


	6. Cruel Intentions

**Chapter 6- Cruel intentions**

The warmth of the flames comforted Jasmine like a blanket. She lay curled up beside the fire, trying to stop her freezing body from shivering uncontrollably. Everyone was asleep except her; not even Lief had stayed awake to keep an eye on her. Despite being tired, she was far too scared to sleep. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she gave into the urge and closed eyes.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" It seemed like only seconds before she heard someone calling her name, and felt them shaking her by the shoulders. It was Tiarna.

"What's wrong Tiarna?" Jasmine asked, sitting up slowly.

"Oh…um..I want to go to the river for a drink, but I am too scared to go alone. I need you to come with me." Jasmine, of course, had no desire to help the blonde and secretly hoped she would go alone and never return. Looking down at her sweat-covered clothes and feeling her burning forehead, Jasmine decided that she too could use a quick trip to the river. Standing up wearily, she followed Tiarna through the forest.

"Tiarna, you're going the wrong way. The river is that way," Jasmine told her.

"Trust me Jasmine. This way is better." Tiarna and Jasmine soon came to a cave. Jasmine starred at Tiarna, puzzled.

"Uh, Tiarna, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Come on Jasmine, you'll see!" The situation was getting stranger and stranger. Jasmine pinched herself, making sure that the whole thing was not just a feverish hallucination she was having. She followed Tiarna into the eerie darkness of the cave. She followed close behind her until, suddenly, she seemed to be lost.

"Tiarna?!" she called out, her quavering voice echoing through the cave. Paranoid, Jasmine walked slowly forward, looking behind herself constantly. There was no sign of Tiarna anywhere. She seemed to have vanished into thin air. Though losing the blonde was hardly a loss, Jasmine knew she'd be asked a lot of questions if she returned alone.

"Tiarna?! Where are you?! Tiarna!" Suddenly, without warning, Jasmine was knocked back with force and pinned against the rock wall. As the moonlight shone brighter through the cave entrance, she was soon able to make out the figure's face.

"Tiarna," Jasmine said, struggling to break free of the girls grasp, "What are you doing?"

"Do you not understand Jasmine? The one thing standing between the King and I is you, a beastly girl from the forest! I want him Jasmine, even if I have to kill you to do it!" Tiarna shouted angrily.

"Alright! Calm down! You can have Lief Tiarna. He doesn't want me," Jasmine tried to reason with her attacker calmly. In one sharp movement, Tiarna reached into Jasmine's belt, pulled out the dagger and held it to Jasmine's throat.

"Oh, he wants you alright. HE NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT YOU! That's why I wrote the letter. That's why I sent us on this wild goose chase when, in fact, there is no invading force in D'Or. I made it all up so I could be with the King. He's mine Jasmine! But sadly, backing off won't be enough. I'm going to have to kill you, or the King will never consider marrying a woman other than you!" Jasmine could feel the blood trickling down her neck. At least now she could die knowing Lief did love her.

**Exciting? Thrilling? Suspenseful? No not really but anyway! That Tiarna is such a (let's just say dog ok, she's a dog...no offence to dogs or anything)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Stop, in the name of love

**Chapter 7- Stop, in the name of love**

Jasmine winced as she felt the dagger cutting deeper into her skin. Her vision was blurred by the tears forming in her eyes, tears of both physical and emotional pain. If what Tiarna said was true, and Lief did indeed love her, her life was complete. All she had ever wanted, since meeting Lief, was to be with him forever. Unfortunately, her last few moments of life were to be spent face to face with her killer, who would no doubt make up a dreadful tale to tell Lief so he never knew how the love of his life really died. The sun was beginning to rise outside the cave making it all a lot brighter; or was that just the way everything appeared to a person on the doorstep of death.

"Tiarna! What are you doing?! Get your hands off her!" The voice Jasmine had been longing to her echoed through the cave.

"Lief," she whispered weakly, excited and relieved by his presence. Tiarna turned to face Lief, lowering the dagger from Jasmine's throat.

"Don't you see Lief? She is the only thing standing between us!"

"There is no us Tiarna and there never was. I'm sorry if that was all you wanted." Tiarna looked even more full of rage than she had been before. Her face was red with embarrassment and anger. She dropped the dagger onto the rock floor.

"There were two reasons why I set up this little quest," she said in an evil tone, "One, was to win the heart of the King of Deltora. And two, was to make sure his little friend never made it back to the palace!" Tiarna lunged at Jasmine and grabbed her tightly around the throat, choking her.

"Jasmine!" Lief shouted in both shock and worry. Jasmine's face turned a deathly mixture of red and blue as Tiarna tightened her grip. Lief looked at the dagger on the ground, but could not bring himself to use it. He could not bear to watch Jasmine choke to death, but that did not mean he'd result to murder. Especially murder of a woman. Instead he grabbed a medium-sized stone of the ground and brought it down on Tiarna's head, knocking her unconscious. Once Tiarna's hand released its grip on its victim, he watched Jasmine's eyes rolled back into her head as she crumpled to the floor, and ran immediately to her side.

"Jasmine! Wake up! Please!" he begged his unconscious friend. Jasmine's eyelids fluttered open and she found herself looking into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Are you ok?" Lief asked her.

"Is Tiarna dead?"

"No, I just knocked her out."

"Well, in that case, I could be better. Maybe a kiss will make up for that," Jasmine said, hoping he'd agree.

"Oh, I see, so you do love me Jasmine. Well then, it's a good thing I love you too. If you promise to commit to this relationship, we can do much more than kiss in the future."

"I don't have to commit to anything, King Lief. Now kiss me already!" Jasmine pulled Lief closer to her until their lips connected in a passionate, romantic kiss.

oOo oOo

"Jasmine? Lief? Tiarna?" Barda called out once he woke back at their campsite. "Kids these days, honestly. You can't control them!"

**Hello, its me again! So what did you think? This is not the final chapter; there will be one or two more. A special thanks to all reviewers, readers and those who have added this story to their favourite list or alerts. It all means so much to me. If you are interested, check out some of my other fanfics and let me know what you think! I really appreciate the support! xoxoxoxoxo**

**Lots of love,**

**Miss Jasminehoran**

**P.S For those of you who are directioners, can't wait for Midnight Memories. I've heard most of the songs due to them being leaked but plan the buy the actual album on 25th November! :D:D xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	8. Young Hearts

**Chapter 8- Young hearts**

Despite what she'd done, Barda, Lief and Jasmine had no choice but to allow Tiarna to travel with them. Even though there was no invasion of D'Or, Barda decided the group should travel there to stay the night. Tiarna was under strict instruction not to be within ten metres of the king or his friends. Embarrassed, she did as she was told.

Each of them had been given a single room to spend the night. King Lief may have been overcome with exhaustion, but sleep did not come easy. There was only one thing on his mind- Jasmine. Silently, he slipped out of his bedroom and tip-toed down the corridor to Jasmine's bedroom. The golden door knob let out a slight creak as he turned it. Her room was pitch black, but in the darkness, Lief could make out Jasmine's sleeping figure. The moonlight shone brightly through the slits in the curtains, illuminated her face. Lief noticed the long, bruised finger marks streaking down her neck from where Tiarna had held her so tightly. He still struggled to process that Tiarna had attempted to murder Jasmine, all because of her jealousy and hatred. Almost without thinking, he stretched out his arm and ran his fingers slowly through Jasmine's midnight black hair. She stirred, opened her emerald eyes and starred at him dreamily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him at last.

"I could not stop thinking about you," Lief admitted. Jasmine sat up in bed and looked around, as if paranoid that someone was in the room watching and listening.

"What do you think our parents will say about our relationship?"

"Does it matter what they think? It's my life, and if I want to spend the rest of my life ruling Deltora with you Jasmine then I will." Jasmine admired Lief's confidence and commitment, but still felt unsure. Allowing Lief to lie down in bed beside her, she spoke once more.

"Won't your mother expect you to marry a noble woman?"

"She might. But I want to marry for love," he said, twirling a strand of her black hair around his finger. Jasmine began to feel less self-conscious. She felt more relaxed, a little excited. Her dreams of being with Lief were finally coming true.

"Are we going to tell our parents about us when we return to Del, or will we make them guess?" Jasmine asked. Lief just rolled his eyes.

"Jasmine, you're supposed to be the wild and exciting one. Stop acting so sensible. We are not in Del right now and our parents are not here. Let's enjoy the time together while we can!" Every word that came out of Lief's mouth sent thrilling shiver through Jasmine's body. She had never seen him act like this before. Love seemed to be doing strange things to him. It was hard to believe that he was the same innocent boy she'd met in the Forest of Silence, the same boy who drove her crazy. After a long and passionate kiss, she leant over whispered in his ear, "Now, go back to your room, your majesty, and I will see you in the morning."

**Well, now there are two ways this story can go...**

**1. This is the end**

**2. I could write one or two more chapters to finish it off nicely**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing or just PM me! Thanks again to all reviewers/readers/followers/favouriters (don't think that's a word but anyway...)**

**Keep calm and read on!**

**Jasminehoran:D xoxoxo**


	9. Telling the parents

**Chapter 9 – Telling the parents**

Barda, Jasmine and Lief made the journey back to Del in one day, beginning very early that morning and concluding late that afternoon. Tiarna was ordered to remain in D'Or, and was to be escorted back to her own kingdom as soon as possible. The three companions were overcome with exhaustion by the time they arrived at the palace. After a satisfying dinner, Jasmine retreated to the bathroom for a much wanted bath. She closed her eyes and allowed the feeling of relaxation that the warm water provided to consume her completely. She was lost in her own little world of comfort. As the water in the bath slowly started to cool, she felt herself being pulled back into reality.

_Probably time to get out, _she thought, looking down at her slightly wrinkled fingers. Just as she climbed out of the bath, there was an unexpected knock at the bathroom door. Caught by surprise, Jasmine grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Who is it?" she called out, "I'm kind of naked in here!"

"Oh, so it's alright to come in," said a voice Jasmine knew all too well.

"Lief!"

"Are you covered? I really need to talk to you about the whole parents' issue." Holding her towel up with one hand, Jasmine reached over and opened the door for Lief, who closed it behind himself instantly.

"Are you ready to tell them, once you are dressed of course?"

"Yes, of course. How do you think they'll take it?"

"Worry not Jasmine. We are together now and nothing, not even our own parents are going to come between us!"

oOo oOo oOo

It was done. The news had been broken. Doom and Sharn sat starring at Lief and Jasmine. It was impossible to read what was going through their minds; their faces showed no response. This left Lief and Jasmine feeling anxious.

"What is with you?! You are always telling us what to do, catching us when we do something wrong and blaming us before we even have a chance to admit what we have done! Now that we are confessing, you have nothing to say! I'd rather you tell me you were angry than sit there making me anxious!" Jasmine exclaimed, half furiously, half desperate for an answer. Sharn turned her head to look at Doom, who still held the same stone-hard facial expression.

"Oh Jarred, you have got the poor girl all worked up now!" she said with a smile, then burst into laughter. Then, at last, Doom did the same.

"Jasmine, what on earth made you think I would disapprove of you being with the son of my childhood friend. I am honoured that the King of Deltora loves and has future plans to marry my daughter." Both Jasmine and Lief sighed with relief.

"I was never going to insist you marry a noble woman, Lief. Jasmine is just as worthy of you as any noble woman," Sharn told her son. Lief put his arms around Jasmine's waist and held her close, feeling free to express their love in public at last. Then, with a stern look on his face, Doom set the rules straight.

"Now, Lief, just because you are king does not mean I don't have the right to hurt you if you in any way hurt my daughter. Understand? And absolutely no sex! Not in the palace, garden, anywhere! No sex until you are both married!"

**Thank you to those readers who requested another chapter. Once again, I think I still need one more to finish it off nicely. A chapter that shows a bit of Lief and Jasmine's relationship. :D :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And check out some of my other fics.**

**No pressure**

**Thanks again**

**Love you guys**

**Sorry, I probably should have made a note at the start about sexual references. Oh well, I did rate this T for a reason! **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	10. Confessions and enjoyment

**Chapter 10- Confessions and enjoyment **

"Alright Jasmine, since sex is out of the question, what do you want to do tonight?" Lief asked cheekily, slowly running his fingers through his girlfriend's raven hair. Jasmine sighed and moved closer to Lief on the bed.

"We could just talk."

"About what?"

"Anything you want." There was a sweet moment of silence between them as they both thought long and hard. At last, it was Lief who started the conversation.

"Were you jealous, you know, of Tiarna?"

"Oh course I was not jealous her!" Jasmine exclaimed, avoiding eye contact, "What in Del gave you that idea?" She held her breath, waiting for Lief's response, but he just starred at her. It was as if he was gazing into her soul. Jasmine felt herself growing more and more anxious.

"Ok, fine, maybe I was a little a jealous," she cracked at last, "She was all over you! I could not stand it!"

"You thought I loved her more than you," Lief said in a sing-song kind of voice, smiling mischievous, "Jasmine how could you think for one moment that I would ever consider marrying a woman like that. Was it not obvious from the start that you were going to someday be Queen of Deltora?!" Jasmine rolled over so she was lying on her stomach, and directly facing Lief.

"No it was not obvious from the start. At the start, I did not know you were the heir to the throne, did I?" Jasmine retorted, "But I still thought you were rather attractive." She blushed slightly. She had never referred to any man attractive before. Saying it to Lief sent a little shiver down her spine.

"More attractive than Dain, I should hope!" Lief teased. With that stirring comment, Jasmine moved from her position beside Lief and sat herself firmly on top of him. He groaned in annoyance.

"Jasmine! I order you to get off! For a small girl, you have no idea how heavy you are!"

"Are you saying I am fat, King Lief?" She slapped him hard across the face, trying to hold in laughter as she did so. "That's for saying I am heavy. And that," she said, hitting him once more, "Is for saying I liked Dain!" With a struggle, Lief managed to roll over so Jasmine was lying beneath him. He creeped his fingers under her shirt and started to tickle her. Jasmine kicked and screamed like a child, laughing uncontrollably. Once he stopped, she lay gasping for air, her cheeks a light shade of crimson. Once Jasmine had caught her breath, Lief leant forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. She returned his offer happily with just as much enthusiasm. Jasmine felt her body tingling with excitement and joy. She knew all too well that this relationship was going to be a struggle. There were times when she could not stand Lief. She was also aware of the commitments that being a queen, a wife and possibly a mother would come with. But she knew deep down that everything would work out fine in the end.

**This sadly brings my fanfic to a conclusion. I have really enjoyed writing this one and all the support I have received in doing so. I plan to write many many more fanfics, but currently have no ideas. If you have any, let me know!**

**Thank you to all readers/reviewers/favouriters/followers! You make my day! (especially Akronite who wins the award for most consistent reviewer! If you haven't already, read her DQ fanfic "The Diamond symbol of love" ! :D :D) **

**Lots of love,**

**Jasminehoran!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
